


Insatiable

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Teasing, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Sometimes you don't write for a year then you come out with what's been living in your soul all this time, which is Pearl kind of cucking Jasper then Jasper getting railed by Opal. It's just porn, y'all.Kind of collaborated on Opal's dick design with Jasker and based stuff heavily off of this Fine Artwork: https://jaxxxker.tumblr.com/post/177192037817/wow-i-have-no-idea-who-this-is-but-weirdly-i-wasThank U Verdite for being my good good beta pal





	Insatiable

“The rules are simple. Whoever of you finishes first will be allowed the pleasure of, well, _more_. The loser gets to watch.”

Pearl’s words were nearly lost to the violent electric hum of two powerful vibrators being switched on. Jasper’s hips jerked forward and a yelp jumped from her throat as the device between her legs roared to life, the entirety of the curved seat that her bare cunt was pressed against vibrating with the force of a ship blasting out of a planet’s gravitational pull. Amethyst was seated on an identical device, facing Jasper and whimpering “fuck, fuck, fuck,” as she struggled to maintain balance. The sight of Amethyst’s soft breasts bouncing and swaying while she pushed her hips forward and back, grinding her pussy against the machine with desperation sent a rush of heat to Jasper’s head, clouding her vision and tightening the knot building in her belly.

It wouldn’t take her long, not after all the time Pearl had spent teasing them. She could finish first, she _had_ to finish first.

“Oh, Pearl, fuck!” Amethyst’s voice trailed off into a cry of delight as fluid gushed onto the device between her legs and she hunched forward, her movement limited by the position her hands were bound to behind her back. _Shit,_ Jasper knew she just lost but she was _so_ close, she could still finish before--

Silence. The vibration ceased, leaving Jasper’s whole body trembling in its wake and an involuntary groan of frustration slipped past her lips. Amethyst glanced up, her hair strewn across her face, smirking.

“I win,” she sighed. Pearl approached her, the low light of Amethyst’s room glimmering on her pale, bare skin. She reached out and brushed the hair from Amethyst’s face, wiping a line of drool from her chin and cupping her cheeks in her hands.

“You’re always so messy,” Pearl said, kissing her forehead then moving to untie the rope around her wrists.

“You can clean it up with your tongue if it bothers you,” Amethyst replied, rotating her wrists and stretching her arms out. She leaned back, legs spread, examining the mess she left on the vibrating seat. Her cunt glistened with slick fluid and Jasper’s breath caught in her throat as Amethyst spread herself with two fingers, their eyes meeting. “Or we could see if Jasper wants to clean it up.”

“No,” Pearl said, helping Amethyst stand and catching her as she almost fell, her legs trembling and wobbly from the seat. “She isn’t allowed to touch us or herself, she can only watch. You’ll be a good girl for me, won’t you, Jasper? You’re not a brat like Amethyst.”

Pearl shot her a stern look, a hint of a smile playing across her lips. Jasper dug her nails into her palm as frustration threatened to boil over, as she wished for nothing more than to be shoved onto her back to be fucked mercilessly. The thought of that made her cunt ache fiercely and she shuddered, swallowing down her desire to protest and nodding. “Where do you want me?”

“Here, on your knees,” Pearl said, pointing to a soft mat on the ground set at the edge of a bed they had scrounged from one of Amethyst’s piles. Standing was a challenge for Jasper, as her wrists were still bound and her legs were weak from the vibration. She rose carefully, nearly losing her balance but managing to remove herself from the sopping wet seat and dropping heavily to her knees before Pearl.

“You know the rules. No freeing your hands, no grinding on anything. Keep your legs spread and your backside off the ground. No moving, no speaking,” she instructed, walking around her to inspect her ridgid position. Satisfied, she gave Jasper a sweet little smile before moving back to Amethyst. Jasper couldn’t control her trembling but she remained sturdy as a statue, just as she was ordered. Her cunt was throbbing and slick fluids were dripping from her molten core, running down her thighs and dripping onto the mat below. She exhaled, attempting to ground herself, and focused on the scene before her.

“So what’s it gonna be, P? You eat me out then pull out that big ol’ strap and fuck me til you can’t fuck anymore? Then I’ll eat YOU out--”

“No,” Pearl said firmly, “Lie on the bed, on your back, with your head towards Jasper, please.”

Amethyst tilted her head curiously for half a beat, then obeyed, clambering up onto the bed and crawling on all fours to face Jasper, whispering, “Must suck being you right now, Jas. I’d love to watch Pearl fucking _you_ while not being allowed to do anything about it… too bad I won.”

“Fuck you,” Jasper growled softly.

“Mouth _shut_ , Jasper,” Pearl chided while climbing up gracefully onto the fresh linens that she had acquired specifically for their little games. Pearl hated a bare mattress, too tackey and filthy for her delicate sensibilities. Amethyst rolled onto her back, spreading her legs shamelessly before Pearl. Jasper’s breath hitched as Pearl reached out a delicate hand to stroke Amethyst's thigh, dragging her slim but skilled fingers higher and higher. She couldn’t help but imagine if it was her under Pearl’s touch while Amethyst was made to watch, the way it would feel if Pearl was dragging her fingers up her own slickened thighs, intensifying her desperation as waves of heat flowed through her at the touch. She could almost pretend the trails of wetness sliding down her thighs were fingers…

“I want you to fuck me,” Pearl said calmly, inching closer to Amethyst’s glistening wet, wine-colored cunt. The engorged bud of her clit was clearly visible even from Jasper’s angle, begging for the touch of a thumb or the hot warmth of a mouth. With Pearl’s words, Amethyst’s head shot up excitedly.

“Are you forreal?! Oh, fuck yeah,” Amethyst shouted gleefully, flopping her head back down and looking up at Jasper with a wicked smile. Jasper’s head felt as though it were full of an intense, foggy pressure, clouding her coherence and weakening her resolve. She licked her lips while digging her claws into her palms in an attempt to keep herself steady. It was rare that Pearl wanted to be fucked, and the idea of watching Amethyst fuck her into a mindless, whimpering mess was almost too much to bear. The burning humiliation Jasper felt at being forced to watch the gem she madly loved and worshipped being driven to the edge by anyone else was overpowered by how absolutely erotic it would be, unable to so much as move or touch herself during this incredible show.

“You’ll need to evert for me,” added Pearl, “Would you like me to help you?”

“Mmh I’ll take whatever you’re offering, P,” Amethyst said, sliding her hand between her legs and spreading her fingers in a vee around the swell of her clit, pulling back the hood. Jasper watched, heat and desperation pulsing through her, as Pearl slid three slim fingers into Amethyst’s core without warning. Amethyst’s hips jerked up and she let out a low, breathy moan, rolling her clit between her fingers. It was as if Jasper could feel it herself, that familiar stretch as her wet cunt spasmed around Pearl’s skilled fingers that pressed upward against her most sensitive spots, ripping the most intense of orgasms out of her one after another. Jasper’s hips rocked forward and back, her lips parted in silent agony with her eyes glued on the scene before her.

Pearl rested her unoccupied hand on Amethyst’s wild shock of white pubic hair, pressing down slightly as she pulled back her fingers and glided them back in with one precise motion. A low moan whispered past Jasper’s parted lips at the same moment that a loud “Fuck!” exploded from Amethyst and she slammed her free hand down, digging her fingers into the sheets while Pearl continued slowly, precisely thrusting into her. It wasn’t long before Amethyst let out a ragged groan, her cunt gushing fluid as pressure from her everting clit forced Pearl’s fingers out from within her. Her clit burst forth, growing into a pleasantly thick if slightly short cock, the head of which curved up to form the original nub of her clit. It wasn’t the prettiest cock Jasper had ever seen but fuck, did she want to taste it, to feel it inside her, to let Amethyst fuck her in any manner of brutal ways--

“Jasper,” Pearl said, an edge of warning to voice, “Your hips have been moving for a while now. If you can’t control yourself, we’ll find somewhere else to do this and leave you here.”

Jasper’s movements stopped dead and her stomach dropped, embarrassment and arousal fiercely battling within. She must look so weak and pathetic, on her knees with her arms bound behind her and cunt dripping relentlessly. Shame burned in her cheeks, only serving to amplify the intensity of her desire. She couldn’t risk them leaving her here like this, she had to be obedient and wait her turn, assuming Pearl would be kind enough to give her a turn.

Pearl’s attention turned back to Amethyst and she smiled warmly at her, gently placing a finger on the head of her engorged clit. “Goodness, such a thick cock… how long as it been since…?”

“Since the last time I fucked you like this? Dude, I don’t know, fuck, way before Jasper was ever a problem of ours,” Amethyst sniggered, gazing up at Jasper. “No offense but you’ve been cockblocking me for a while and like, I get it, look at you! But I miss Pearl’s tight little cunt-- ahh!” She was cut off by a mean little pinch on her cock.

“You should mind your filthy mouth if you want to remember how I feel,” Pearl said, crawling up and straddling Amethyst’s hips, pressing her pretty, hairless slit down to rest along the length of Amethyst’s cock. A little whine escaped Amethyst’s lips before Pearl leaned forward and pressed her own against them in a kiss that quickly escalated, with Pearl pinning down Amethyst’s hands above her head, Amethyst biting and pulling at Pearl’s lower lip before tongues met and Amethyst’s hips started to shift, encouraging Pearl to rub herself against her cock. Pearl broke away, her cheeks flushed, stopping Amethyst’s motions.

“I want your mouth first,” she breathed, waiting only until Amethyst registered what she meant and nodded eagerly before scooting herself up and coming to her knees just above Amethyst’s lips. Pearl was now directly facing Jasper, her lust-clouded eyes gazing deep into her own as she lowered her glimmering pussy down against Amethyst’s lips with a sigh. She leaned back just enough so Jasper had a full view of Amethyst’s lips working at her pussy, sucking and slurping and dragging her tongue throughout. What Amethyst lacked in precision she made up for with enthusiasm, and though she was sloppy and careless, Pearl clearly was enjoying herself. She was rocking her hips, sliding her slick lips against Amethyst’s eager tongue, all the while maintaining eye contact with Jasper. It was pure, agonizing torture to remain unmoving, unwavering, under the gaze of the most stunningly beautiful and powerful gem in existence in a state of blissful ecstasy. The tiniest “fuck” escaped Jasper’s lips and Pearl halted her hips, breathing heavily.

“What was that, Jasper? You’re not supposed to be speaking,” Pearl’s voice was high and breathy, and any attempt at sounding legitimately stern was lost.

“Pearl,” Jasper groaned, “You’re beautiful.”

Pearl looked surprised for a beat before her lips spread into a smile. “You’re beautiful as well, Jasper. And you’ve been so patient, so strong. Keep being good for me and you’ll be rewarded soon.”

 _Soon_ was enough to keep Jasper from completely losing her control and pitifully begging for everything, anything, any sort of touch. Her thighs muscles were twitching from the strain of her position but she had been in more uncomfortable situations for longer periods of time without trouble. She was a warrior, a veteran, she could take anything and nobody could break her. Except Pearl. Pearl changed the rules, allowing her the freedom to submit willingly, enveloping her in the joys of intimacy and vulnerability. Though Pearl could break her, she could just as easily hold her together. _Soon._

Pearl shifted up and away, a trail of her slick fluids connecting lips to pussy before snapping and dripping onto Amethyst’s chin. Straddling her hips once more, Pearl had herself raised so that her shimmering cunt was just above the head of that thick cock, steadied by a slim hand holding it in position. Amethyst brought her hands to Pearl’s hips, helping to steady her as she lowered herself just enough so Jasper could see the tip slide past her periwinkle folds, pressing into her tight entrance. There was a bit of strain and resistance as Pearl rocked herself down onto the head but with the lewd, wet sound of suction and satisfied hum, she managed to slip the head in. She locked eyes with Jasper once more, leaning back to provide a better view before slowly, teasingly inching herself down the shaft. Amethyst’s fingers were digging into Pearl’s hips and she watched intently, letting out a shuddering sigh as her entire length was enveloped in tight, pulsing heat.

Pausing to allow herself to adjust to Amethyst’s considerable girth once it was fully sheathed within her, Pearl began exploring the soft, squishy bounty of belly and tits resting so beautifully below her. She massaged Amethyst’s soft, sagging breasts, traced around large areola and pinched at stiff nipples, dragged her fingers down her sides, causing Amethyst to jerk away from the touch and smack Pearl’s hand away, accidentally thrusting up into Pearl hard. “You know I’m ticklish, don’t touch there if you don’t want me to ruin you!”

“Maybe I do want you to _ruin_ me,” Pearl said, leaning back once more, looking down her nose at Amethyst as she began rolling her hips in a circular motion. It was enough to drive Amethyst wild, giving her stimulation she desperately craved while still not getting enough friction. Amethyst’s toes were curling and she was gripping the sheets tightly, eyes glued to the motion of Pearl’s teasing dance. Jasper felt as though her entire form was threatening to dissipate, as if she would combust from the heat she was producing, disintagrate from how hard she was trembling. Her vision was somehow both fuzzy yet perfectly focused on Pearl’s perfection. Those jewel-like nipples standing stiff, decorating perfectly perky little breasts upon a thin but surprisingly powerful frame, the way her inner labia rippled and peeked out like petals of the prettiest flower. She leaned back further, enough so Jasper could see the tight stretch of her cunt around Amethyst’s cock, and with a white hot flash of arousal she noticed a slight bulge in her lower abdomen where the thick cock pressed upward.

“If you don’t start actually moving I’m going to make you move,” Amethyst groaned, gripping Pearl’s thighs hard enough to bruise.

“Make me, then,” Pearl breathed, following Jasper’s enraptured gaze to the little bulge in her lower belly and stroking it. Amethyst huffed, bucking her hips up hard enough to knock Pearl up to the end of her cock once again, holding her firmly in position before thrusting up into her with a wet slap as their skin met. Pearl’s voice echoed throughout Jasper’s intoxicated mind, a sweet song of lust and delight to the beat of flesh slapping flesh as Amethyst picked up a rough pace, providing the bass to their song with low groans and expletives.

“You’re so, fucking, tight,” Amethyst grunted between thrusts. Pearl didn’t seem to hear her or didn’t care to respond as she was busy twisting and pulling at her own nipples; her glazed, half-lidded eyes once again locked on Jasper’s. She trailed one hand down to the spot where Amethyst’s cock pushed at her belly, resting it there gently, seemingly enjoying the sensation of the stretch. “Fuck!”

Amethyst’s hips halted, dropping down on the bed, the tip of her cock still enveloped in Pearl. She panted, “Switch positions before I cum too soon. You feel better than I remember.”

Pearl looked slightly dazed and let her hips drop down, sheathing Amethyst’s cock within her once more before grabbing Amethyst’s arms and falling back. Hint taken, Amethyst adjusted so that she was on top with Pearl’s legs wrapped up around her hips. They were facing away from Jasper now, so her view was Amethyst’s long, wild hair spilling out around her soft, chubby back; her ass exposed in all its glory, and a wonderfully perverted view of her cock stuffing Pearl’s stretched pussy. Jasper longed for eye contact once more, to know she wasn’t forgotten and would still be rewarded, but as Amethyst began to thrust into Pearl once more her thoughts dissipated like vapor.

Amethyst was thrusting from an upward angle, with Pearl’s thighs pushed up so that Jasper had a full view like she’d never experienced before. She’d fucked Pearl like this on occasion but she’d never _watched_ Pearl being fucked. Beyond the noise of sloppy wet friction as Amethyst moved and the slapping of hips against thighs Jasper could make out a soft, steady whimpering from Pearl and rough, low whispering from Amethyst. The occasional _mhmm_ and _yes_ in Pearl’s high, breathy voice suggesting Amethyst was whispering any manner of dirty things directly into Pearl’s ear and Pearl was loving every second. She was rocking her hips to slam up against Amethyst’s downward thrusts, the enthusiastic force flinging slick fluids as far as Jasper’s abdomen, each droplet seeming to burn into her touch-starved and quivering flesh.

“Keep going, and then we’ll… _oohh, Amethyst, don’t stop,_ ” Pearl moaned and Jasper could see the rim of her cunt spasming around the hefty cock, her toes curling and flexing while her hands scrambled to grasp Amethyst’s ass, attempting to pull her in deeper than physically possible. Her cunt fluttering around Amethyst’s cock must have been enough to drive her to the edge as well because a spurt of white, thick fluid gushed out powerfully as she continued to thrust, her cock twitching as she moaned into Pearl’s neck. When she finally pulled out, the amount of cum that seeped from Pearl’s stretched, swollen pussy was enough to make Jasper’s balance give a bit and she swayed, shifting her knee so she wouldn’t fall and feeling it slip slightly on her own puddle of slick that had been dripping from her relentlessly. She wobbled dangerously but managed to regain her position in time to watch Pearl push Amethyst onto her butt and sit up herself, wrapping her slim arms around Amethyst’s shoulders and moving in for yet another fiery kiss, gripping the back of Amethyst’s head with her hand, digging her hand in tight and they both began to glow, forms shifting into one another--

And Jasper actually did lose balance, the powerful rush of excitement that slammed all of her senses the moment she saw the glow somehow causing her to shift and slip in her slick, her knee sliding back and forcing her torso to come crashing forward, face slamming into the floor at the edge of the bed. She was dazed for a moment as pain shot through her skull but she regained what little sense would come to her, trying and failing to push herself back up into a sitting position with just her core strength. She struggled for a moment then stopped dead when she heard, “Now, where was I?”

That voice that even in the most boring of circumstances sent shivers down her spine had her frozen, trying to figure out how to avoid embarrassing herself. Instead, something within her subconscious that didn’t care to wait any longer forced the most pitiful whine she’d ever heard herself create past her lips. A second of silence, then a soft laugh. “Oh, sweet Jasper, you’ve certainly made a mess, haven’t you?”

There was a brief fumbling with the rope still digging into her painfully chafed wrists and then it loosened, freeing her stiff arms at last. She gingerly moved her palms to the ground to push herself up but before she could even get herself properly situated, two soft hands slipped under her arms, raising her up onto the bed with an alarming groan of wood and springs and bringing her eye to eye with the impossibly beautiful fusion. Jasper was winded at the sight of those wonderfully bright, teal eyes, her gaze soft and affectionate, her plush lips pulled into a devious little grin.

“Have you missed me?” Opal’s voice was the smoothest silk, caressing Jasper’s very core.

“Yes,” Jasper breathed, her head fuzzy. Opal’s lips claimed her own and Jasper melted, relief and increasing need battling within as the world around her slipped away. Nothing in the universe was more precious than the feeling of Opal’s parted lips against her own, her tongue sliding past Jasper’s lips, caressing her, tasting her, muffling the soft, sweet noises attempting to escape her throat. Opal’s hands wrapped around behind Jasper, two under her ass and two supporting her lower back as she pulled her in closer. Jasper’s thighs spread around Opal’s ample hips and her arms wrapped behind her neck to hold her close. The bed below them groaned miserably, too small for someone of Jasper’s size and definitely much too small for Opal, who was straddling the mattress, legs hanging off of either end. One of Opal’s hands slid into Jasper’s massive mane of hair, twirling it around her palm before pulling back, enough to break their kiss and draw a little “ _ah!_ ” out of Jasper.

“You’ve been such a good girl, Jasper,” Opal whispered, leaning in to press her lips against Jasper’s neck, well exposed with in Opal’s tight grip, “I owe you for your patience. Would you like me to fuck you?”

“ _Yes_ , please,” Jasper gasped, feeling Opal’s grip tighten as her tongue dragged against her neck, drawing an obscene moan from her while her claws dug into the back of Opal’s neck and shoulders.

“ _How_ would you like me to fuck you?” Opal asked, breath hot on Jasper’s neck before lips found it once more.

“Hard, fuck, I don’t-- please, fuck me,” Jasper whimpered, rocking her hips desperately, but as Opal’s legs were spread, her throbbing, drooling cunt was propped up too high to touch the mattress or anything else. Opal’s grip on her ass made sure of that. One of Opal’s hands slid from her lower back, tracing a swirling path up to her neck and gently raking nails over the spot where her lips had been.

“Hard… That’s not very specific, now is it? How about,” she paused, kissing Jasper’s neck again, “I fuck you in your pretty cunt and ass at the same time?”

Teeth sunk into Jasper’s neck and she jolted, a strangled cry jumping out of her as searing pain rippled into burning desire. After several moments of biting and suction and whimpering and curling toes, a tongue dragged across the tender bruise and Opal whispered, “You’re such a gorgeous thing, goodness.”

“Fuck me _now_ , I don’t fucking care how you do it, please,” Jasper begged frantically, her limit reached. She couldn’t tolerate the teasing and waiting anymore, she needed to be stuffed, stretched to her limit, driven into the ground with Opal’s powerful thrusts into her molten core. Releasing her grip on Jasper’s hair, Opal pulled her hips in closer, offering the instant relief of friction against Jasper’s neglected cunt. Glancing down, Jasper shivered at the sight of Opal’s massive, ornate cock jutting up from her vulva. It was unlike any cock she had seen; two separate shafts, both with frills and ridges adorning them, twisted together to form one massive, intimidatingly thick spire. It was nudging against her clit, and she eagerly rocked against it, panting greedily, lost in an animalistic fervor.

“My, you certainly are eager,” Opal said with a chuckle. Jasper gripped Opal’s shoulders and shoved her back suddenly, and holding herself up with her forearms pressed into the mattress, Opal gazed down at her in curious amusement. With better access Jasper was able to seat her searing hot, sopping wet cunt right against the massive winding shaft and began to grind against it, her hips stuttering and shaking as she felt every ridge slip over her throbbing clit. She was panting and gasping and completely lost to the world, her hips moving without conscious effort, her orgasm building fast after what felt like eons of waiting.

“Hah… Lack of patience will get you in trouble,” Opal’s soft voice was husky, her brows furrowed and eyes full of a burning hunger. The hands gripping Jasper’s ass slowly began to drag up, nails biting into her hot flesh, and the moment they began dragging a path up Jasper’s shivering back her vision went white and her hips convulsed and she cried out in one long, ragged moan as her cunt gushed fluid all over Opal’s cock and hips.

“Fuh--fuck,” Jasper panted, hips jerking on their own accord every couple of seconds, “I needed-- I didn’t mean to-- fuck!”

A grin crept across Opal’s face and she shoved herself back up, grabbing a shaky and startled Jasper in all four hands and spinning her around, leaning back just enough so Jasper was able to be seated on her hips just behind the spire of her cock. It was huge, curving up to her ribcage, and though she knew she could take it, it was still an intimidating task to consider. Opal’s breasts and abdomen were pressed against her stinging back, wonderfully soft and inviting. Hot breath beat across her neck once more as she said, “There’s no need to explain yourself, Jasper. I already know how much of a desperate slut you are.”

Then without further warning and with a yelp of surprise from Jasper, Opal lifted her up by the thighs, parting them and pressing the dual heads of her formidable cock into her entrance. “You’re going to scream for me,” she whispered, pressing Jasper down just enough to feel her tight heat stretching open, while Jasper nodded wildly and whimpered, trying her hardest to press down further but held fast. “I want to see those pretty lips spelling out my name while I’m fucking your gorgeous cunt. Stars, you’re so wet, you’re getting me soaked.”

“Ah-- Opal, please,” Jasper gasped, the stretch at her entrance deliciously tight, her toes curling, hands gripping Opal’s arms with a furious strength. She offhandedly wondered where bruises went when fusions unfused before coherent thought was once again thrown to the wind when she was lowered slowly, teasingly onto the shaft. Every twist provided a new stretch, every ridge massaged her most sensitive tissue as the spire pushed deeper, ever deeper. The pain was sweet, jolting up throughout her and dragging her into a state of bliss, finally, _finally_ she was getting what she need. A breathy laugh burst from her and she pushed down eagerly, only to find there was no more to take. She was seated flush against Opal’s pelvis, her entire being thrumming with raw, feral desire. Opal stayed her hands, breathing in and out slowly, grounding herself. It was too much, she had waited _too fucking long_ for this.

“You gonna make me scream or was that all just talk?” She growled, clenching the throbbing muscles of her overfilled cunt, pleased to hear a sharp inhale from behind.

“Feeling feisty, hm?” Opal’s voice had an edge to it Jasper hadn’t yet heard. Stern. Sexy. Jasper wanted more. She clenched her cunt once again, grinning to herself when nails dug deeper into her thighs, considering how best to rile the fusion up to inspire a more rough ride. Opal exhibited an air of calm that neither of her components generally showed; calm and elegance and emotional control that seemed odd considering the gems that formed her. She gyrated her hips, hissing at the increased stretch as the spire within her ground against her sensitive cunt.

“Why the fuck aren’t you moving?” Jasper snarled, trying to lift herself but held tight in Opal’s grip. She grunted as a fist wrapped in her hair once again and pulled firmly, turning her head so that she could look over her shoulder. Opal had an almost dangerous look to her, with blown-out pupils darkening her usually pleasant teal gaze and a flush to her cheeks.

“Jasper,” Opal breathed, “I need you to prepare for what I’m going to do to you. Your cunt feels much better than my hands would should I accidentally poof you. Relax.”

 _Fuck_. Opal’s words sent heat rushing through Jasper, the promise of being fucked so dangerously well making her somehow wetter than ever before. Soft lips pressed against her shoulder, followed by a hot tongue dragging a path to her neck once again. The cock buried in her _was_ a lot to adjust to, even for someone as strong and notoriously slutty as her. The pain was nothing but a little zest added to the immense pleasure, however, and she craved more every second.

Just as she was about to complain again, Opal’s teeth sunk into her neck once more and she was lifted up, gasping as the cock was pulled almost all the way out, leaving her near-empty cunt spasming and begging to be filled. Opal hooked an elbow under one of Jasper’s knees, holding her tight and rocking up into her in one smooth stroke, then pulling back, then filling her once more. The pace was slow but deliciously satisfying as every single ridge and twist of Opal’s cock dragged against her sensitive walls, incapable of missing every little sensitive spot within. Jasper’s hands found Opal’s thighs and she braced herself, her nails biting into the soft lavender flesh. Opal’s three free hands were exploring her body, caressing her breasts, clawing her back and neck and thighs and belly, pinching her nipples and drawing sweet little whimpers out of the imposing warrior.

“Not so tough now, are you?” Opal breathed, peppering her neck with kisses, pressing her hips up to further stretch the completely-filled Jasper, “I hope you’re still eager for more.”

“ _More_ ,” Jasper moaned, and one of Opal’s hands found its way around her throat, nails digging into her bruised flesh as her grip tightened.

“You truly are spectacular,” she said, and Jasper felt yet another hand sliding between her legs. Opal’s hips halted momentarily and Jasper felt her fingers sliding through her folds, and she groaned when they passed over her clit. Opal dragged her fingers back, around the swell of her cock buried deep within Jasper’s throbbing heat, and found the tight ring of muscle and nerves just waiting to be stretched and filled. “Let’s see how many fingers I can get in here.”

Opal didn’t wait for a reply from the lust-drunk Jasper as she ran her fingers around the rim, spreading the slick fluid she’d collected from Jasper’s endlessly wet cunt before almost effortlessly plunging two lubricated fingers into her ass. Jasper could only gasp, feeling as though the air was knocked out of her with the sudden stab of pain that came. Opal’s hips began to rock once more, and immediately the pain wavered into a wonderful, burning fullness that complimented the stretch of her cunt so well. Opal’s fingers slid out briefly and returned with a third, pushing in at the same time that she thrust her hips up hard, tightening the grip on Jasper’s throat. The worrying creaking of the bed below was drowned out by a stream of incoherent swearing mingled with demands of “ _harder_ ”, cries of “ _Opal!_ ”, whimpers and moans that would make a sober, coherent Jasper sick. Despite the restrictive position Opal was able to pick up a rather rough pace, slamming away with a fierce energy, her grip on Jasper’s neck sure to leave a nasty bruise. Her one unoccupied hand was dragging nails along Jasper’s soft stomach and massaging her ample breasts.

“I want you to feel this for weeks,” Opal panted against Jasper’s neck, “I want you to be sore and bruised all over. Even when I’m not around, you won’t ever forget how I feel.”

Jasper tried to nod but was restricted by Opal’s vice-like grip. Every thrust sent wave after wave of bliss throughout her, becoming almost overwhelming as every sense but touch seemed to be malfunctioning. “Fuuh-- _Opal_ , I’m gonna--,” she cried, feeling her orgasm building stronger and stronger.

“Cum for me, Jasper,” Opal sighed and Jasper came instantly, gushing fluid with every continuing thrust of Opal’s cock, drawing out Jasper’s orgasm further and further as she moaned and writhed in Opal’s arms. She started shaking her head and Opal stopped, removed her fingers from Jasper’s ass and relaxing the grip on her throat. She wrapped her arms around the trembling gem, petting her hair as she jolted with aftershocks. Jasper’s cunt was still stuffed full of Opal and as she recovered from the intensity of her orgasm, she started rocking her hips once more, gasping and sighing, her oversensitive cunt aching so sweetly.

“I’ve always loved how insatiable you are,” Opal laughed. Much to Jasper’s dismay, Opal pulled her up off of her lap and cock entirely. Jasper pulled free of her grasp and turned to face her, momentarily light-headed upon remembering how beautiful Opal was before pulling it together and coming to her hands and knees, facing the massive spire that was Opal’s cock. It was glistening with her fluids as well as oozing pearly-white droplets from both heads and her mouth watered. She gripped the base in her hand, leaned in close and grinned up at Opal.

“Hard not to want more when your cock is this fucking good,” she said before dragging her tongue along the underside, following the curves and sliding over ridges and frills until she reached the tip and closed her lips around it, eagerly sucking up the drops of precum. Opal’s lips were parted as she watched, eyes glazed, as Jasper took the entire length down her throat. She held it there effortlessly, applying suction and savoring the low, breathy, beautiful moan that erupted from Opal. She pulled up slowly, sucking as she went and dragging her tongue across various ridges before it slid out of her mouth with a wet _pop!_ and she wiped a line of drool off her chin.

“As much as I’d hate to stop you, I did say I was going to fuck you in your ass and cunt at the same time, and I intend to finish that way,” Opal said, a deep flush to her cheeks.

“Aw, you taste so good,” Jasper said, lapping up the fluids from the heads with a flick of her tongue.

“Are you saying you don’t want me to cum in your pussy and ass?” Opal asked, her voice full of fake surprise. The two shafts that formed the spire of her cock began to unravel and Jasper let go in surprise, watching as they straightened out and thickened. The top one was certainly thicker, with all the ridges adorning the length, while the bottom was slightly slimmer and covered in frills of sensitive tissue.

“Ah, yeah, okay, fuck me,” Jasper said before turning around on her hands and knees and dropping her chest to the mattress, ass high in the air. Opal laughed, slapping Jasper’s ass.

“You’re too much sometimes,” she said, chuckling. She adjusted herself while the bed loudly groaned so that she had one knee on the bed, one leg hanging off, and both cocks bumping up against Jasper’s cunt. Two hands gripped her hips and she felt her sore, aching cunt being stretched once again as both cocks were pushed into her, thicker than before now that they were unraveled. Claws shredded at the sheets below as Opal thrust into her, slow but forceful, her hips loudly slapping against Jasper’s ass each time. It was blindingly good, so much so that she didn’t register what was happening when the bed finally gave way and broke beneath their combined weight, thrusting them and the mattress to the ground and allowing Opal more leverage to ram into her.

A hand yanked her hair back once more and she was forced onto her hands, moaning and panting with every thrust and savoring the sharp pain in her neck and scalp. Opal pulled out suddenly and Jasper snarled furiously before the thicker, ridged cock slid right into her ass while the other resumed its position in her cunt and she was gone to the world. The only thing keeping her from collapsing in a state of bliss was Opal’s grip on her hips and hair, and all ability to form coherent language besides the word _Opal_ was lost to her.

A hand came down hard on her ass and she yelped, slamming her ass back against Opal’s hips. Again and again Opal smacked her ass, switching between cheeks, forcing Jasper to involuntarily thrust back with each stinging strike. Her eyes were watering from the combined pain and overwhelmingly incredible feeling consuming her entire consciousness, the pressure building in her abdomen growing more and more intense until she was wracked with a sudden, violent orgasm, her cunt gushing and spasming furiously while she yelled, “ _Fuck! Opal, oh fuck!_ ” Opal’s voice rang out in a beautiful moan as she came the moment Jasper said her name, both cocks spurting copious amounts of thick, white fluid into Jasper’s cunt and ass. She was so wonderfully full, and every hot spurt had her jolting with aftershocks. Thoroughly spent, Opal slid out of her and Jasper felt herself oozing, dripping with Opal’s cum and her own slick fluids. She nearly collapsed forward but Opal pulled her back, breathing heavily and holding her in a warm embrace.

“Did you enjoy that?” Opal asked softly, brushing the hair out of Jasper’s face. Jasper hummed in response, feeling her muscles relaxing one by one. Her cunt and ass were throbbing, her neck was hurting where Opal’s hand had gripped so forcefully. The cheeks of her ass burned and she saw bruising and scratches on her breasts and thighs.

“Could be rougher, though,” she said, squinting sleepily up at Opal.

“Jasper, if I went any rougher I’d poof you,” Opal said with a smile. Jasper shrugged.

“I’d just reform with a more durable pussy so you could keep going,” she sighed, stretching and yawning. Opal shakily got to her feet, gently laying Jasper down on the mattress and yanking a blanket from a random trash heap, throwing it over her. She stretched and then began to glow, unfusing into a tired Amethyst and Pearl. Pearl began to tidy up around them and Amethyst flopped down on the mattress, cuddling up to Jasper.

“Yo, you a nasty freak, forreal.”


End file.
